


Celsius

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 23:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Spock works, Jim waits.





	Celsius

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Professionally speaking, Spock prefers to compile his reports on the bridge—the science station there has a higher processing power than the personal terminal outfitted in his quarters. Unfortunately, Dr. McCoy seems to have little regard for efficiency. Spock has officially been banned from the bridge and ordered to ‘rest.’ Spock finds compiling reports as restful as any other of his duties. So he continues his work at his private desk.

Another benefit of the computers on the bridge, as opposed to the one in his quarters, is the distinct lack of distractions. Spock can work through just about any crisis, no matter how stressed and chaotic the rest of the crew becomes. Their last mission escalated to an incredibly tense phaser barrage and a round of double-duty for all bridge officers, but Spock was able to calmly continue working. He told Dr. McCoy he could now. Dr. McCoy didn’t believe him. Dr. McCoy doesn’t seem to understand that Spock’s own quarters are anything _but_ restful, because Jim Kirk regularly occupies them, and Jim makes a habit of interfering with the regular beating pattern of Spock’s heart. 

Currently, Jim’s sprawled across his bed, sitting atop the covers and wearing nothing but a pair of thin Terran boxers. His peach skin is flushed darker, glistening with little beads of sweat. His breathing is deep and far too audible. Worst of all, his gaze pierces Spock, never letting up. Despite all his Vulcan training, Spock finds Jim _incredibly_ distracting.

Like any proper member of Starfleet’s flagship crew, he doesn’t show it. He continues his report. Then Jim mutters, “I think you keep the heat turned up so high in your bedroom just to keep my shirt off.”

Spock takes a moment to meditate before he answers. He never adjusts the heat for that purpose—usually, he just considers it a pleasant side effect. Tonight, it occurs to him that he should turn the temperature way down. He explains, though Jim already knows: “I am simply attempting to replicate the conditions of my home world.”

“Sure, Spock.” Jim says it with a fond chuckle that Spock finds far too endearing.

Spock reminds him, “You are meant to be resting.”

“So are you.”

“Vulcans process our actions differently, whereas I believe Dr. McCoy specifically ordered you to sleep.”

“And I will sleep, just as soon as you sleep with me.”

Spock inhales a long breath. It takes him a moment to steadily answer, “I do not require sleep.”

He knows Jim won’t listen. Jim rarely ever does. The bed creaks as Jim climbs off of it, and then he’s wandering over, his handsome body catching in the bright lights that Spock’s kept on. He places both hands on Spock’s shoulders and leans down to press a kiss behind Spock’s ear. Jim’s tongue flicks out to lick the underside, and Jim murmurs into it, “Spock, _come to bed._”

Spock’s mind suggests: _resist_. Spock’s body screams for him to go. It’s absurd to assign different parts of himself different opinions, but he can feel their duality. His t’hy’la is the greatest test of his resolve. 

His t’hy’la always wins. Spock shuts down the computer and joins his lover under the sheets, where the temperature soon rises.


End file.
